Message in a Bottle
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: This, my friends and fellow Kingdom Hearts fans, is my landfill of short stories! Some are incredibly short, and were designed to try and surprise you! if there is anything in particular you want to see post a review telling me what you want and I'll do what I can! XOXO AwkwardScenario813 (rated m for some stories)
1. Chapter 1

Play With Me

Roxas walked into his room- Axel would be home, and this was the last room that needed tidying. Sure, Roxas was in truth a guy, but here, he was pretty much a woman. He was the proud mother of two children, Roxel and Axas, Roxel an adorable little boy and Axas his twin sister. The two were in their room, doing homework. Roxas made the bed, blue eyes entirely focused on making the bed when his red haired son trotted into the room, blue eyes wide and innocent. He had Roxas's face and personality, and Axel's build and hair color while his sister was the opposite- she was with blonde hair, green eyes, Axel's face and personality as well as Roxas's build, concluding to the fact that both children were a perfect blend of their parents.  
>"Mommy, how much longer? I need to ask Daddy something," the youngster said.<br>"Very soon, Roxel- and dinner will be ready soon," Roxas promised, smoothing the last of the sheets. He hugged his son.  
>"You done with your homework?" Roxas asked. Roxel nodded, bringing a smile to Roxas's face.<br>"Good. Come on- you can help me make dinner," Roxas said cheerfully, his happy son skipping after him humming a random tune. Not long after beginning to set the table with Roxel's help, the door opened.  
>"Honey, I'm home!" a cheerful male voice perked. Roxas stopped what he was doing and strode over to his spouse, throwing his arms around Axel's neck and giving him a swift peck on the cheek. Roxas and Axel returned to the dining room to eat their dinner when Roxas cupped his hands to his mouth.<br>"Kids, time for dinner!"  
>"Coming, Mom!" called the blonde daughter, dropping her toys. Naminé skipped from the room, leaving her family of dolls on the floor, Roxas waiting on the floor for the girl to return so that he can finish rallying the family for dinner...<p>

(note: weren't expecting that, were you? please review... and if I didn't surprise you I'll have to try harder next time...)


	2. Chapter 2

Fall to Darkness

Axel clenched his fist as his blonde boyfriend walked away. A tear streaked his face as he gritted his teeth, unable to think of something to say soon enough.

'I have to make him stay!'

Axel couldn't bear to watch this man leave again. Roxas and he had been on and off for years- Roxas leaving Axel on a whim as he saw fit, Axel always heartbroken and begging for Roxas to return. Axel loved him with his whole heart- he pushed aside his friends and family for Roxas; they told him the blonde was no good and Axel would keep getting hurt, and Axel would always defend the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who stole his heart, despite how many times Roxas lied, cheated, or took advantage of him.

'He's just not ready to settle down!' Axel would insist, and he believed it. 'It doesn't matter- he always comes back to me,' he told them, and he thought it was true. In their relationship, Roxas would do as he pleases and Axel would support him regardless of the cost. Every time Roxas would leave, and when he returned he'd say it was the last time. Axel knew Roxas would come back... But this time might really be the last time he leaves- Roxas was leaving to be with one of his other lovers, insisting this one was the one he would marry, and that he'd already proposed. The other person had accepted so long as Roxas left everyone else he was with.

'I just want to be with someone who has money and power- and this one just happen to be a very powerful politician. I don't really love this one- but I can't stay with you. You just aren't good enough,' Roxas had said. Then he started to leave, and Axel had followed him to the sidewalk.

'This is the last time, Axel- next time you'll see me, it'll be on TV beside one of the most powerful people in the nation,' Roxas had told him. 'Goodbye, Axel.' Then he left, leaving Axel to stand there and watch the love of his life- his light- walk away. It had been raining, so whatever tears would be washed away in the morning. He had to find a way to bring Roxas back. And he was going to succeed- Roxas would have to stay.

Roxas walked away, hands in his pockets. He was excited- his spouse, a wealthy politician- a good catch. Sure, Axel was a sweet, loving guy, but he didn't have what it took to keep up. Roxas was into the wild side of life- he wanted to go out every night and get hammered, come home, and have the living daylights fucked out of him. Axel was fairly submissive, and when he would step up to take charge he was too gentle for Roxas's taste- Roxas's fiancé promised Roxas a wild life with all the benefits of wealth and power in exchange for giving up the extra lovers- how could Roxas not accept?!

He looked out from under his umbrella- he should've worn his raincoat. But it would've made it harder on Axel, since Axel had bought him the coat- it might keep Axel hopeful Roxas would return. But this time, Roxas was not going to. He was giving up his redheaded sweetheart for a better cause. Roxas decided he would take a shortcut home- the rain was coming down and soaking his new name-brand jeans, and Roxas didn't want wet pants or soggy shoes.

He turned into an alleyway, walking down where the rain was slowed by clotheslines and billboards overhead.

Not too far away, he admired a silver glint in his hand...

Roxas walked farther, crossing streets that were practically empty until he reached the building which was the back half of his apartment building. He decided he would use the door in the alley to get in rather than walking the extra distance to the front.

He waited in the shadows...

Roxas reached into his pocket and fumbled through the ring for his key. He located it and was about to stuff it into the lock when someone called out.

"Y... You can't..." the voice said desperately. "I... Can't let you go... Not this time..."

BANG!

Roxas stood there, in shock at the sound of a gun before looking at his chest, a dark stain spreading on his dark green shirt. His eyes widened as a single bit of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the tall figure aiming the weapon at him, pale face barely showing from under his hood. He moved his mouth in an attempt to speak but crumpled, crimson spreading in the water under his lifeless body. The figure rushed forward, horrified.

"Roxas!" he called. "N-no... What have I done?!" he screamed. His heart pounded in his chest. 'I can't leave him- if I get caught, I'm in trouble, and if I get away with it, what do I have left?' he thought frantically. He had just snuffed out his light- he had fallen to the darkness and killed the only person he could ever love. Tears streaking his face, he put the gun in his mouth, the silver glinting in the faint light from the street.

'Dont worry... I'm coming...'

BANG!

(/) ~~~~~ (\)  
>(note: I know, its horrible- but I needed to let it out of my head, because this demented stuff really eats at me... please review and let me know if theres something youd like to see here)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of Myself

Roxas sat on his bed, crying after another argument with his parents. They were insistent on shutting down his friendship with his best friend in the whole world- Axel.  
>"They're just jealous. You shouldn't listen to them," the redhead said soothingly, rubbing Roxas's back. Roxas smiled and turned his bright blue eyes to his best friend.<br>"I'm glad I have you, Axel. I don't know where I'd be if not for you," he said, hugging his friend's slim waist. Sure, Axel was really thin, and he had a few scars from an incident that happened a few years ago, but Roxas loved him. Axel supported him and loved him in return. Axel rubbed his hand on Roxas's back and kissed his forehead.  
>"I'm glad you have me, too. I love you, Roxas." Roxas turned his sapphire eyes to Axel.<br>"I love you, too, Axel," Roxas responded, then blushed. He looked away. These thoughts always leaked into his mind every time he was close to Axel like this.  
>"You're thinking about it again, aren't you? I told you I didn't mind as long as it made you happy."<br>"It's not that, it's just... My parents are downstairs, and it'll be my first time..."  
>"Roxas, we've been tottering on this line for so long- do you want to be best friends or lovers? Because if it pleases you I'll do whatever, because I love you and want nothing but your happiness."<br>"I... I want to... Eventually... But I don't know how my parents will react... They hate you, Axel."  
>"I realize that, but what you want and what they want are two different things- they're just being unreasonable."<br>"I know... Axel, tell me the story about those scars again," Roxas asked, running his hand along Axel's lower left ribcage where there was a peppering of small scars under the shirt. Axel smiled and patted the bed.  
>"Lay down, and I'll tell you," he said. Roxas complied and Axel lay back, pulling Roxas closer as they lay there.<br>"Well, you know I live in a cabin in those woods, right?" Axel asked. Roxas had never gone far into the woods, but he nodded, though he has never seen a cabin in the woods he's already explored.  
>"Well, my dad didn't like me because my mom left him after I was born. I was also in a disagreement over my sexual preferences. So he liked to make me hurt," Axel said, causing Roxas to nestle his face into Axel's side.<br>"I hope I never meet your father..." Axel chuckled at Roxas's muffled voice.  
>"And you never have to- you know how this story ends. Anyway, he liked to keep me from eating sometimes, just hoping I'd die of exhaustion while I was working. But I would sneak out and eat fruits and nuts I found, so I lived. He took to beating me. After some time, I was growing into a tough kid that stopped letting that hurt me so much. Then one day, he caught me up late one night. He was drunk, and he pulled out his shotgun..." Axel said. Roxas tensed, this part always frightening him. Axel held him closer and chuckled again before continuing. "... And he shot me. Then, as I bled and lost consciousness, he shot himself. Later, though I'm not sure how, I woke up well and changed into clean clothes. I wandered around a while, my dad nowhere in sight. Then I found you stumbling around in the forest," Axel said, playfully shaking Roxas's shoulders with a smile.<br>"It's a miracle," Roxas said. "I was lost and you brought me home!"  
>"And that was how we met," Axel said, finishing. They heard feet on the stairs. "I better go- wouldn't want your folks to freak," Axel said, climbing onto the windowsill. Blowing a kiss to Roxas, he winked and dropped onto the downstairs porch awning before jumping to the ground and running for the woods with a call of 'see ya later, Roxas!' Roxas was staring at the woods with a fond smile when his mom opened the door. She felt bad for her son.<br>"Roxas, your grandma called- she got out of the hospital and asked your father and I to come stay with her until your aunt comes down from Traverse Town. We'll have to spend the night so I trust you'll behave and keep an eye on yourself, okay?" Roxas looked up at her innocently and nodded.  
>"Okay," he agreed. "I promise I will."<br>"Good," Tifa said. 'Roxas looks like his grandfather...' she thought sadly. The old man passed about four years ago- an incident that shook Roxas badly. Vanitas tapped on Tifa's shoulder.  
>"We better get going," he said. Nodding, Tifa said goodbye to her son and left with her husband. As soon as Roxas could no longer hear the car, he looked to his bedroom door expectantly. Almost immediately, the door sprung open.<br>"ROXAS! We got the house to ourselves! You know what this means?" Axel asked, jumping Roxas and hugging him tightly before releasing him to gaze into the blue eyes of his best friend.  
>"Y-yes..." Roxas muttered, flushing red. Axel kissed his cheek<br>"Don't worry about it- I promise I'll be gentle if you decide to do it." Roxas nodded.  
>"Let's... Do this," he said shyly. Axel smiled. He leaned in to kiss Roxas softly. Shyly, Roxas returned the kiss. Slowly and gently, Axel ran his hands under Roxas's shirt. Roxas sighed slightly, the sun setting behind the trees where Axel said his home was...<p>

Meanwhile, Roxas's parents had explained their son's situation to Roxas's grandmother, Kairi.  
>"Axel Lea?" the old woman asked. "Yes, I knew him. Nice kid- got shot by his daddy... But what has me curious is why Roxas would claim to be friends with him...<p>

Because Axel's tombstone is in the graveyard across the street."

(note: so wow  
>very ghost<br>much weird  
>such fluff<br>not doge) 


	4. Chapter 4

Where My Demons Hide

Roxas brushed his hair in the mirror. He then slipped on his necklace with a five pointed star, admiring the silver glint of the jewelry he'd found. Then he walked downstairs and outside to begin his walk to his usual spot. Along his way, he saw a person who he'd never seen before- an odd person who interested him, and intimidated him.  
>There, walking on the street eating an ice cream was a tall, slender, red-haired man with strange tattoos under his eyes, which were a captivating acidic green. His gait was alluring, his smirk as he ate a bad boy, devil-may-care curve of his lips, which looked soft and delicious. Roxas was instantly curious. As he approached the stand, the man looked up, instantly meeting Roxas's eyes as if he knew Roxas would be staring. Averting his eyes, Roxas reached the stand and paid for his ice cream. Then he hurried away to the clock tower to sort through his thoughts.<br>Why had this man captivated him? Up until now, Roxas had never been one to question his interests- he liked girls, and girls liked him. Of course, things never worked out because Roxas tended to have a temper and say things he didn't mean in anger, but this man so suddenly made him question wether or not he would like to date a guy- as long as the guy was this man. Roxas furrowed his brow as he sat on the clock tower, eating his ice-cream.  
>"I see you found my necklace." Roxas jumped at the sudden voice, nearly losing his balance. He turned around to see that man again, smiling at him with the same smirk he had plastered on his face earlier. Roxas blushed and turned away, trembling. Something about this guy felt dangerous. Roxas felt a hand on his chin, turning his head to force the teen to look into the glowing green eyes.<br>"Y-you can have it back," Roxas said. The man smiled a more friendly smile.  
>"No, you can keep it if you like. I just hope you realize that charm is a pentagram and you could get in trouble with some religious groups for it." Roxas thought about it... He might be in some serious trouble with his hardly-ever-at-home father who, in fact was a pastor at the local catholic church. He always tried to push the beliefs on Roxas, and it just made Roxas all the more determined to undermine and rebel against it, however his father would strike his back with a belt whenever Roxas openly expressed his opinion on the matter, so Roxas rebelled in secret. Like when he lied sometimes about saying his prayers, or playing with his aunt's ouija board the day before he found the necklace... If he were to keep the jewelry, he could find a new way to rebel against his father.<br>"I'll make you a deal," the man said. "Care to hear it?"  
>"S-sure," Roxas replied. The man smirked his dangerous smile again.<br>"We be friends- joined at the hip, and you can keep the necklace. You seem like such a nice kid, and I really would like to get to know you better..." the man said, trailing off as his bright green eyes bored into Roxas's, captivating his train of thought and Roxas had only one helpless response:  
>"O-okay..."<br>"Promise?" the man asked.  
>"Promise... But I still don't know your name," Roxas pointed out feebly.<br>"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized, Roxas?" he asked, leaning forward. As their lips met Roxas felt faint. Did he ever tell Axel his name...?  
>He felt a breeze caress his face. He opened his eyes, and didn't know where he was. Then he remembered- he was still on the clock tower... Axel!<br>Roxas looked around, the redhead nowhere in sight.  
>"Axel?" he called, wondering if he imagined the whole thing.<br>"No need to shout, I'm right here," a soft, sexy voice replied from behind him. Turning around, there was the redhead, sitting calmly as if he were always there with Roxas when Roxas came up here.  
>"Wh... What just happened?" Roxas asked.<br>"What do you mean, Roxas? We have been sitting here for some time, now." Roxas frowned.  
>"Huh... My bad, then."<br>"You know, I was thinking I could spend the night some time- granted that your father isn't home," Axel said optimistically.  
>"Why when my dad isn't home?" Roxas asked.<br>"Well, I just never had a thing for fatherly figures... I guess because I swear my dad was the Devil himself... An awful guy- been uncomfortable around older men since," Axel admitted softly.  
>"Oh... Okay- I'm sorry your dad was so awful, Axel," Roxas responded quietly. Axel patted his back.<br>"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll see him someday, anyway and you'll know what I mean," Axel said, smiling. Roxas shrugged.  
>"I don't know... I don't like thinking about the future- it's too complicated and I'd rather not spend my time constantly worshipping someone who may or may not exist to get a chance to go to heaven or hell... I mean, contemplating where you go when you die is a waste of time because I feel it just brings death faster, so I like to just live for now and not worry about it until it comes," Roxas explained, leaning back on the heels of his hands to look at the sky.<br>"I like that- it's a really good way to look at things," Axel said thoughtfully. "You know, I really like the way you think."  
>"Really?" Roxas asked.<br>"Yes I do," Axel replied with a grin. "Fearing the future would give you incentive to change the present- and some of those choices aren't very good for some people."  
>"Hmm."<br>"Hey! I know- come with me. Let's have a drink," Axel said, standing.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Yeah- go get a drink. Let's go."  
>"Axel... I can't drink- I'm a minor..."<br>"Oh, come on- what's a little alcohol? Can't hurt to try."  
>"My dad'll kill me if he finds out... He shouldn't be home tonight but he would be furious to know I've been naughty while he was away..."<br>"He doesn't have to know," Axel said, running a finger down Roxas's jaw to hold up his chin, grinning that bad boy grin as his green eyes again captured Roxas's sapphire blue ones. "Remember Roxas- you promised; 'joined at the hip'."  
>"... Fine," Roxas agreed hoarsely.<br>"Good. Let's get going, then." Axel offered his hand, and Roxas took it, finding Axel's touch to be a chill up his spine. The two left the clock tower and they entered some kind of club, Axel buying several drinks and discreetly handing some of them to Roxas. After some time, Roxas was getting very tipsy.  
>"Axel... I better go home," he whispered in the redhead's ear to avoid shouting.<br>"Why?" Axel whispered back, the two pressed cheek to cheek to have a conversation one could not easily eavesdrop.  
>"Because I'm a minor and I don't want to get caught," Roxas replied. Axel's voice was smooth and seductive when he responded.<br>"But I'm having so much fun," he murmured, grazing Roxas's ear with his teeth. Roxas shivered. "Unless you can think of another thing for us to do, we stay here."  
>"Y-you c-can spend the night at my place? You said you'd do it and my dad's not supposed to be home tonight... Just like you said earlier." Roxas was actually nervous- he wasn't sure if he would want to stop the flirtatious redhead if said redhead were to want him... After all, there was just something about that man that Roxas wanted and admired...<br>Roxas shivered and clutched Axel's bicep as he felt a warm, wet caress of his earlobe.  
>"Perfect," Axel whispered, causing Roxas to tremble. "Let's go..."<br>Axel took Roxas's hand with a glance that said everything described in the word 'lust'. They start back to Roxas's house, Axel oddly, in the lead. When they got there, Axel paused at the door.  
>"I don't think he's home," he murmured and opened the door, dragging Roxas inside. Closing the door behind them, Roxas found himself pressed against the door with Axel locked on his mouth, forcing his tongue inside and trying to lure Roxas's out. Roxas practically melted when he realized how good Axel tasted. He pushed back against Axel's tongue, causing the latter to gasp in excitement. Axel ground his crotch into Roxas's, causing the two to moan in unison at the other's hardness. Axel grabbed Roxas's thighs and hiked them on either hip to suspend the smaller, then proceeded to carry him upstairs into Roxas's room, closing the door and tackling Roxas on the bed, proceeding to thrust his clothed erection to Roxas's, causing Roxas to moan again. Axel pulled his dark emerald t-shirt off while Roxas removed his dark blue shirt, both of them barely able to stand any layers in their way.<br>Axel again went straight for Roxas's lips, warring his tongue with the younger boy. While his hands began unfastening Roxas's belt he slowly worked his lips to Roxas's jawline, sucking and nibbling all down his neck to his collarbone in a rough fashion that made Roxas moan pleasurably as well as guarantee that it left a mark later. Axel then worked his way down to Roxas's chest, taking care to tease Roxas's nipple into hardness before nipping and continuing to the next pink spot on the boy's chest. As Axel nipped, Roxas cried out, just encouraging Axel to continue. Axel returned to the boy's mouth, slipping off Roxas's belt and using it to deviously suspend Roxas's wrist to one of the bedposts.  
>Either completely oblivious or too hot and bothered to care, Roxas did nothing to stop it or break free. Axel snickered deviously as he returned to Roxas's chest and gently ran the tip of his tongue down the boy's stomach, carressing Roxas's belly button as Axel unzipped the teen's pants. Pulling Roxas's boxers down with his teeth, Axel slowly tugged off the young man's jeans, boxers included, to reveal Roxas's hardened length. Roxas groaned in anticipation before Axel slipped it into his mouth and started pumping, trailing his tongue along the underside as he bobbed his head, sucking harshly periodically just to make Roxas moan louder. Axel took off his belt as well, removing his mouth from Roxas's girth, causing a moan of loss from the younger. Axel again pinned Roxas's free wrist with the other belt to the bedpost, all the while watching Roxas intently. He returned his mouth to Roxas's shaft while removing his own pants. Throwing his pants aside, Axel began crawling onto the bed. He went back to licking and sucking on Roxas's cock for his mere entertainment and pleasure. He then nipped at Roxas's inner thigh, causing the teen to jump before Axel moved even farther to nip Roxas's rear end, causing Roxas to yelp. Grinning, Axel quickly struck out with his tongue to caress Roxas's opening, causing Roxas to shudder in anticipation. Axel then ran his tongue over Roxas's balls to the tip of Roxas's length before spitting in his hand and spreading it on his own member. Kissing Roxas softly one more time, Axel hiked the boys legs up on either side of his torso and pushed the head of his length to Roxas's opening, letting Roxas groan in anxiety for what he knew was coming- what he knew he wanted, but for some reason feared horribly. Bucking his hips back, Roxas forced entry and groaned at the feel of being stretched wider than his body ever expected for him- a pained groan that held its own sense of pleasure. Axel, not really caring how much it may hurt the teen, thrust the rest of himself inside, hitting the boy's prostate and forcing Roxas to cry out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.<br>Pulling back, Axel muttered something Roxas heard but didn't bother to understand. Then he thrust into the boy again, a jolt flying up Roxas's spine as he cried out and a wave of sensual feeling washing over Axel at the tight, hot mess of the younger. Pulling back, he began to thrust faster, feeling the pleasure as wave after wave washed over him, practically drowning him in warm, tight friction and he moaned a sensual call; as he did so, Roxas returned the exchange of moans as he cried out over and over. Roxas spilled over first, coating his stomach in hot white liquid as he came with a cry of 'AXEL!', who also was not far from caving in to the hot pleasure that seemed to set his skin ablaze everywhere his and Roxas's bodies touched... 'Joined at the hip,' he thought smugly as he came, spilling his seed inside Roxas and slumping forward, panting a bit.  
>"Oh, shit," Roxas muttered as a statement going over what just happened. Axel's acid green eyes flashed and he started to slowly roll his hips, again causing delicious friction and moans from Roxas as the boy started getting hard again, as Axel already was. Hearing a person swear is a major turn on...<br>Axel began to pick up pace, thrusting harder and faster, moaning again. 'This is a fucking I won't forget for the rest of my long life,' Axel thought, thrusting harder and faster, Roxas's muscles contracting around his penis in a spasm every time Axel hit his prostate, crying out every time as well. Just as Axel was getting ready to spew another load of his seed inside of Roxas, moaning as he got there, the door crashed open.  
>"What in God's name is-!" Roxas's dad demanded, bursting into the room, not believing what he was seeing- he saw his son being thrust into by a creature with red skin, leathery wings, a forked tail, horns, acid green, catlike eyes, and pointed teeth, which had a forked tongue snaking through them. The creature froze to look at the pastor, knowing the man's holy eyes could see him for what he truly was.<br>"DEMON!" his dad cried. He fumbled throuh his pockets for his cross.  
>"He's not..." Roxas moaned. "Fuck me," he softly pleaded to the creature, his voice full of sensual desire. The thing itself moaned and pulled out, then leaned forward, planting a kiss on Roxas's lips. The pastor, having located the trinket, pulled it from his pocket; the creature hissed and launched itself out the window. As Roxas recovered from his daze, he heard a flapping of wings outside that faded quickly.<br>"Son, the demon..."  
>"He's not..." Roxas began while his father undid the bonds on his wrist. Roxas wasn't listening to his father while he shook his shoulders for a response. The only thing his mind could come up with was what Axel had said earlier, the thing he didn't bother to decipher until now, because his mind was now clear...<p>

"My poor soul... You made a deal with the devil..."

(/) ~~~~~ (\)  
>(note: to be honest, I don't believe in a god or devil. I just wrote this for fun, and I hope you liked it even though I made Axel a demon soley interested in planting spawn in innocent people. if you want another chapter for this, I'll try- but the main purpose of this whole thing is to be a collection of short stories involving different pairings with preferably supernatural themes. please review and don't roast me for my beliefs- this is a place where I can freely express myself and I'm doing just that, so don't hate me for my beliefs because I don't hate on you for yours. okay, thanks for reading, and please review because I love reviews and I want to know if I crossed a line here! also, if you want me to make a short story about a specific couple let me know and I'll see what I can do)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Privileged

Naminé walked down the street, headed home from the local market. She came from a rich, respectable family and grew up not needing anything. The sun was setting, looking gorgeous- just as it always did in Twilight Town. She smiled at the snack she would be having at her little picnic tomorrow- some bread, an apple, and a bottle of fruit juice. Sure, it wasn't much, but she was going to be by herself tomorrow. She was walking when someone caught her eye. She froze and stared at him- his dirty blonde hair styled into a faux hawk, he himself thin and dirty, about to eat what looked like stale bread. A stray dog was walking past, just as thin. The boy halted and smiled at the animal, and coaxed the dog to him. Then he held out the small, half-loaf of bread and the dog took it, scurrying away. How he could be so poor and so generous was beyond Naminé... Why would he not help himself?  
>He leaned his head back on the brick wall behind where he sat, sliding his eyes closed... Was he really going to sleep there? Naminé timidly walked forward, holding her bag. He didn't open his eyes. Slowly, shyly, she tapped on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her, and she gasped. His eyes were a gorgeous blue-green color, like the ocean.<br>"What can I do for you, miss?" he asked, standing. He was tall. "I'm afraid I don't have anything on me, but if you need something don't be afraid to ask." She smiled sadly, feeling tears spill over at his willingness to do anything for anybody when he himself had nothing.  
>"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders gently.<br>"TAKE IT!" she cried, thrusting the bag at his chest, unable to say anything else. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around the bag as soon as it touched him and she took off down the street in tears.  
>"Hey, wait!" he called in vain. She heard him, but she wasn't sure if she could keep herself composed enough to explain, so she didn't stop running. As she got farther away, Demyx couldn't help but feel bad because he frightened her. He looked at the bag. He would have to make it up to her, somehow... He didn't mean to scare her.<p>

(note: not exactly how I pictured it, but it turned out well, I think. if you want me to add another chapter just let me know, kay?)


	6. Chapter 6

A Bad Connection

"I love you too, Axel," the blonde on the screen said with a smile. Axel smiled. He loved Roxas- they'd been talking through the computer for two months now, and Axel had fallen hard.  
>"Roxas, do you think we can ever be together?" Axel asked. Roxas giggled.<br>"Silly," he said, still smiling, "we are together."  
>"I mean like... Physically- I want to hold you, and take your hand... I want to kiss you," Axel said, a tone of sadness in his voice. Roxas's smile turned a bit sad.<br>"Someday, Axel. Someday." Axel smiled again, tenderly. He stroked Roxas's cheek, only to feel cold plastic, though Roxas still appeared to lean his face to Axel's fingers. Axel had not once asked Roxas to strip for him, though he knew he could and he wanted to- so badly he wanted to... But he never did. He also knew that if Roxas were to strip Axel could do as he pleased on his side and not worry about Roxas getting angry. Roxas was perfect- gorgeous, smart, patient, and perfect... Though Roxas did do a few odd things, like when Axel would touch his screen Roxas would try to make it seem like Axel was touching him for real, possibly so Axel could feel closer to him, or maybe just because Roxas had an excellent imagination and could really practically feel it. Whatever the reason, Axel didn't care. These were Roxas's quirks and Axel loved them. Roxas's blue eyes watched him.  
>"How are you feeling?" he asked.<br>"I'm feeling alright..." Axel said, feeling a bit bothered due to his thoughts of a nude Roxas.  
>"Would you like me to sing for you?" Roxas asked.<br>"No thank you, Roxas."  
>"If you like, I could eat suggestive foods for you in an inappropriate manor," Roxas said. Axel blushed.<br>"I, uh... Um... I don't know..."  
>"If you like I could perform the same task nude." Axel felt himself get flushed at the image of that.<br>"That... The... If you want to," Axel finally managed. Roxas smiled and stood up, removing his shirt, then his pants. Axel stared in awe- the lean, slightly muscular build under the sun-kissed skin made Axel uncomfortable immediately. He felt himself harden- who would've thought...? Axel did not see anything below Roxas's belt line after he sat, so he hadn't seen Roxas's length, but he did see the blonde reach forward for a cherry popsicle, the same size as a... You could only guess. Roxas slowly licked the tip, bringing Axel the the edge of his seat. He didn't know when he had begun to squeeze himself through his pants, but he could only guess that it was about the same time as when Roxas took the entire cherry length into his mouth and pulled it out, a little bit of sticky red liquid dripping onto his chest... His chest with such touchable-looking pink nipples that were just begging Axel to leap through the screen and tease them. Axel slowly pulled himself out of his pants and began jerking off. He reached back up with his free hand, about to touch the screen when the camera zoomed out enough to show Roxas entirely, curled up to hide his length between his legs while sitting on a bed with messy pink sheets. Roxas shifted his position so that he was kneeling, and leaned back onto his empty hand while swirling the Popsicle in his mouth and sighing. Axel could see Roxas was just as turned on as he was...  
>Axel reached up and touched the screen where Roxas's nipple was, causing Roxas to give a sensual moan while the melting frozen treat dripped on his chest, both only fueling Axel closer to the edge. Axel then touched the screen where Roxas's length was, causing the blonde to shudder and groan in ecstasy. Roxas finished his cherry flavored treat and began to touch himself.<br>"Do you like this?" the blonde panted.  
>"Yes, very much," Axel panted in response. Axel wanted to see Roxas finish- he had to. Roxas soon shuddered, and spilled over onto his sheets, causing Axel to do the same on his lap. Both guys sighed and Axel looked at his screen.<br>"Would you like me to do it some more?" Roxas asked.  
>"N-no, Roxas... That's enough for now..."<br>"Okay," Roxas agreed, the camera zooming back in to his head and shoulders.  
>"I better go get cleaned up... I love you, Roxas," Axel said, sadly. Leaving his computer always reminded him of the painful truth...<br>"I love you too, Axel," Roxas said back with a smile. Axel touched the tiny 'X' at the top right of the touchscreen monitor. The interactive program exited out and Axel shut off his computer... He felt his heart drop like it did every time he exited out of his computer game- because he knew Roxas was just a boy programed to love him, and that there were thousands of other people who have him, too.

(/) ~~~~~ (\)  
>(note: I feel bad for Axel here... but this idea popped up and I had to write it. would you ever get a program like this? and what do you guys think of the ending? because I totally would get a program like this as long as the interactive character was Axel... I know, im creepy...) <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Desire

Roxas walked into his boss's office, arms loaded with paperwork. He set the large stack down on Xemnas's desk.  
>"Here you are, sir- all the company reports on the store chains, profits, and employee additions to the one in Twilight Town, employee decline in Traverse Town, and-"<br>"Thank you, Roxas- that'll be enough," Xemnas said, waving the blonde away. Xemnas brushed some of his white-grey hair over his shoulder. As Roxas was about to scurry back to his cubicle, the tan man's orange eyes flashed.  
>"Roxas," he said, his voice like a whip. Roxas froze and turned around- the man was big, rich, and powerful- he owned the corporate headquarters for Gooby's Confectionary Treats. It was a global business, and the stock for the company was priced in the billions, going on to trillions. Xemnas seriously intimidated him.<br>"I need you to take this package to the mailroom. It's for my father as it is his birthday next week," he said. Roxas nodded.  
>"Yes, sir," Roxas said courteously, grabbing the box and leaving the office. Roxas began to quickly head to the mail room. Turning the final corner, Roxas ran smack into someone. He dropped the box and fell over. He sat up, flustered.<br>"I am so sorry!" Roxas mumbled simultaneously to the other person's cry of "Shit!" Roxas looked at the other person and gasped- it was a worker from the next floor down; Roxas remembered because it was only two weeks ago that Roxas had been promoted, and just a day before that this guy had transferred in from Mc Dolan's corporate headquarters. He had a spiky blaze of bright red hair, piercing green eyes and, as unorthodox as it may sound, tattoos under his eyes. He was tall, slim, and wore polos and khakis with dress shoes.  
>"Sorry, I didn't see you there," the guy said. Roxas was busy searching his brain for this guy's name...<br>"Oh, don't worry- I shouldn't have been running," Roxas mumbled, letting himself be helped up by the redhead.  
>"It's fine. Here's your box," the guy said, handing the fallen package back to the blonde.<br>"Oh... Thanks," he mumbled. Why did he have to be the smallest guy here?!  
>"Don't mention it," the guy said, offering his hand. "By the way, the name's Axel- got it memorized?" Roxas took his hand.<br>"Roxas," the blonde said, intimidated by one of the many tall people he worked with.  
>"Nice to meet you," Axel said with a smile.<br>"Yeah, you too," Roxas said. "If you'll excuse me..."  
>"Of course," Axel said, stepping aside so Roxas could get into the mail room. Once past that awkward situation, Roxas could breathe easy. He didn't know why he was such an introvert so easily intimidated by larger figures- perhaps because he was bullied by the older kids in school...<br>When Roxas had finally gotten back to his cubicle, which was conveniently located by the water cooler, he sighed and got back to work. He heard a tap on the wall in front of him. Rolling his eyes, Roxas called back.  
>"I'm here," he said. Not long after that, he heard a guy clear his throat behind him at the entrance to the small office- like space.<br>"Yes, Demyx?" Roxas asked, turning his chair to face his best friend/coworker. It also happened to be that Demyx had been dating Roxas's sister for the past eighteen months, having met her through Roxas.  
>"Got some news for you," Demyx said, leaning against the wall, water cup in hand and grinning.<br>"What is it?" Roxas asked.  
>"She got the ultrasound today- she just got off the phone with me. You are going to be the proud uncle to a beautiful baby girl," Demyx said. Roxas swallowed dryly, taken aback. He almost forgot that in about two months Naminé would be having a baby. Suddenly, he looked up to see Demyx had thrust a cup of water to him.<br>"Thanks," Roxas said, his voice faltering. He sipped the water- this Uncle-to-be thing just hit him. He knew it would be happening for a while but the seriousness kinda slapped him when he saw how CLOSE the due date really was.  
>"So when are you going to hold the wedding?" Roxas asked. Demyx had proposed as soon as he'd found out about the child, and had agreed the wedding would take place once the pregnancy was over, so to not stress her out about planning.<br>"I was thinking once she was all healed and recovered from the birth- planning would give her something to do while she gets well. You know?" Demyx said cooly.  
>"I guess..." Roxas mumbled and started typing again.<br>"Yo, Zexy!" Demyx called over another wall of cubicle. A man with silvery-blue hair, a headset, glasses, and a completely bored expression poked his head into veiw. With a cold, dead voice he sends Demyx a blank, chilling stare and speaks:  
>"What?" he asked. Demyx, unfazed, threw his arm around his neck, startling the mostly antisocial and 'don't bother me at work' Zexion from cubicle six.<br>"I was thinking," Demyx said, throwing his other arm around Roxas and crushing his empty paper cup, "that I should take you two out for drinks after work. How 'bout it?"  
>"Fine, just let me finish working," Roxas muttered, ducking under Demyx's arm.<br>"I also have things to do right now, Demyx," Zexion said quietly and all but slithered from the room. After a few more hours, Roxas stood and stretched. He shut off his computer and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. He headed out of his cubicle, slipping his jacket on when he crashed into someone, going down in a tangle of limbs. He brought his head up, and saw who he had ran into again.  
>"Wow, this is embarrassing... I'm usually not this much of a klutz," the other muttered, sliding out from under Roxas.<br>"I-I wasn't watching where I was going," Roxas mumbled, intimidated again by the flashing green eyes and red hair.  
>"I ought to make it up to you... I mean, I feel horrible for plowing you down twice. How about we do something tonight?" Axel asked, offering his hand out. Roxas let himself be helped up.<br>"I, uh, actually have plans tonight..."  
>"Oh... Maybe some other time, then," Axel said. Something in his voice made Roxas feel bad.<br>"Um... It's just me, and my friends, and, um... If you wanted you could come with us," Roxas offered. Axel's face brightened.  
>"Really?" he asked.<br>"Yeah..." Roxas said.  
>"Yo! Roxas! What's taking you so long?" Demyx called, headed towards them.<br>"I hope it's alright that I invited Axel... Axel, this is Demyx; Demyx, Axel," Roxas said, gesturing back and forth for introduction.  
>"Nice to meet you," Demyx said, offering his hand and acting completely social with everyone... As usual...<br>"And you," Axel said, shaking Demyx's hand.  
>"I'm Roxas's brother-in-law," Demyx added.<br>"Charmed," Axel said, smirking dangerously. "What are we doing?"  
>"We were going to take Zexion over there out for some drinks and a good dose of social interaction," Demyx said cheerfully. "Alright, Zexion- let's go!"<p>

"This round's on me!" Demyx announced, throwing down some money and ordering a drink for everyone in the group. After a few drinks, Demyx introduced Zexion to a girl with black hair and dark eyes, and a seemingly naturally cute face. She had feathers in her hair, a green tank top, tan short shorts with thigh high socks and black calf-high converse. Surprisingly, Demyx had gotten Zexion drunk enough to socialize and Roxas noticed that he had begun to flirt with the young lady.  
>"Ta-da! Operation Zexion is a success!" Demyx cheered, holding up his drink for a toast, which Roxas and Axel joined.<br>"It's about time," Roxas murmured with a smirk.  
>"How about you, Roxas? You don't have any type of relationship," Demyx said. "We should hook you up with someone."<br>"Nah... I'll be alright," Roxas assured him, taking a drink. He looked back to Zexion, who had successfully gotten the girl's number.  
>Eventually, the group had to take Zexion and leave because the girl had left and Zexion started being annoying.<br>The next day at work, Axel had announced he'd recently been promoted to cubicle eight on this floor, and spent most of his free time socializing with Roxas. At one point, Roxas had fallen and sprained his leg, and Axel was the one to come check on him and take care of him until he could walk again, meaning that Roxas had given him a key to his apartment. Axel lived in an apartment not too far away, so if Roxas needed anything he could simply call Axel. Axel decided to let Roxas have a spare key to his place, and their friendship was going well. One day, it was Roxas's day off. He had been friends with Axel for about three months now, and Roxas trusted him.  
>Roxas woke up that morning, and walked into the kitchen, and noticed something on the kitchen table. It was Axel's pillow, though the rest of the stuff he'd used to spend the night last night was gone. Roxas decided to go take it to him. He put on some jeans, and a fresh t-shirt before grabbing the pillow and walking down the hall to Axel's place. He knocked, but nobody answered. He pulled out his key, heart pounding nervously. 'I've never been inside Axel's place... What if something happened to him? I have a bad feeling about this...' he thought as he unlocked the door.<br>He opened it, the apartment dark. He didn't hear anything, so he breathed a sigh of releif. 'So Axel isn't home...'  
>He carried the pillow into the house nervously. He walked down the hall, thoughts full of monsters and things until he realized he had passed the living room.<br>"It wouldn't hurt to put it on his bed..." Roxas murmured to himself quietly as he opened the door, hoping it was Axel's bedroom. As soon as he looked up, his jaw dropped, the pillow slipped from his fingers, his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as he stepped forward, unaware of what he was doing. He trembled in fear and rage as he saw the walls- pictures. Of Roxas. Plastered all over the walls. Roxas's legs felt weak as he saw pictures of himself sleeping, eating, and going about his day when Axel wasn't present... The whole time... Axel HAD been there, and Roxas was never aware. There was only one picture that Roxas was smiling for the camera, and it was all on its own spot on the wall- Roxas remembered it was the day they had gone with Demyx and Zexion to a theme park (childish, sure) but it was something they did to just have fun. Roxas felt faint. He trusted Axel, and... And... Axel had been stalking him! Some of these pictures dated back from when Axel had first transferred into the job- so this had been going on for quite some time. Roxas felt sick.  
>"So... Now you know," a voice said coldly from behind him. Roxas, white as a sheet, turned around to face the man he once thought was his friend... The man with the gun.<p>

(/) ~~~~~ (\)  
>(note: I might continue this one. I have an idea for in case I do, so let me know if you want some more of creepy Axel.) <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Letters to Nobody

Sent 11/5/07  
>Dear Axel,<br>I'm writing from a far away place- due to the mountains, I can't email you because it's cut off from civilization. We just have a mailman come through every week. I'd tell you more, but I need to use the rest of the ink in this pen to send for more pens. I'll be waiting for your letter,  
>Sincerely, your friend,<br>Roxas

Sent 11/12/07  
>Dear Roxas,<br>I'm very glad to hear from you- it's been what, like two months! I was starting to think you were dead. Where are you, and will you be coming home soon? The mailman is cool sounding- if it's so hard to get to, he works pretty hard just to deliver your letters, so pass on to him my best wishes. No Internet? That sucks. How did you get there? I would send you some seasalt ice cream, but it would melt by the time it got there. I hope to hear from you again soon,  
>Sincerely, your BEST friend,<br>Axel

Sent 11/19/07  
>Dear Axel,<br>It's nice you cared enough to send me more pens- now I can write however many letters I want until I need more pens. I would darkness portal out of here, but there's some kind of barrier around the mountains that keep me in, and you out. I have no clue exactly where I am- this world is strange to me. And no, it pains me greatly to say this, but I don't think I'll be coming home any time soon. I told Burt you appreciated his efforts- he just said thanks. Isn't his name kind of cool? Burt the mailman. How I got here? Sora locked me away. The reason? I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I find myself sleeping a bit more than usual- probably because there's nothing better to do here than write to you and wait. Electronics don't work here- I tried to play my Gameboy, but the screen started fizzling out, and them my battery went dead. There aren't any wallets, they stole mine so I can't buy food and I wake up every morning to one huge plate of food that I need to proportion to last the day. It's like a big freaking prison, except I'm the only one here, and after looking through my barred window (the only one here) I figured out I'm in a tower. Like Rapunzel, except nobody will ever find me. Unless of course, they can hike through mountains like a goat, but I don't think even a goat can get through here. I looked and examined EVERYTHING in this room, but all I find are these little gems lined up on all the walls, each one about three feet away from each other. Axel, I hate it here, I wanna go home,  
>Sincerely, your bestest friend who is miserable out of his mind,<br>Roxas

Sent 11/26/07  
>Dear Roxas,<br>Efforts are underway to bring you home. We think we might know where you are, and we will be leaving after I send this. Burt? That's sort of funny- Burt the mailman! We're going to find Sora and beat the crap out of him if we get our hands on him. Maybe we can find out where he put you. If our hunch is right, you're in the Rapunzel tower in the Tangled world. Maybe you can grow your hair super long and throw it through the bars so I can melt them and save you. Maybe he didn't like a part of himself out there to conspire with the likes of us? Those gems sound suspicious- keep an eye on them. I will try to send you something you can mess around with while you're there Xemnas said no, so I can't send you anything but stuff that can be used to keep us in contact with each other. We're going out to look for you, now- Demyx is bouncing behind me and trying to read over my shoulder, which is bothering me a little but I put up with it because he is better than the rest of the members of the Organization, with the exception of you and me, of course. I'll send you a picture of us chilling on the clock tower to remind you that I won't stop looking for you, no matter what.  
>Sincerely, your super best friend,<br>Axel

Sent 12/3/07  
>Dear Axel,<br>Thanks for the picture- I hung it on the wall and look at it every day. I like to pretend like you and I are talking in the picture, and I can think of a jillion things that we can talk about, because when you think about it, our conversations only scratched the surface of talks, but here lately it hasn't been so fun because the conversations started ending in awkward silences yesterday. I've started resorting to childish ways to keep myself entertained, like I've been trying to teach myself origami, but it's hard when you have no guides or anything. Sorry about the drool spot there-  
>I fell asleep while I was writing. I've been having a hard time<br>sleeping because I started hearing wolves. When they sounded  
>super close, I made the mistake of looking down the tower-<br>in the dark fog at the bottom of the tower, and I swore I saw ravenous wolves in the sea of white, swirling cloud like mist. Then, this heartless dude in a hood flew past my window, looking at me with his skull face and deep, dark eyes so fearsome I thought they'd eat my soul. I've been having nightmares ever since and tore a piece of the old, smelly blanket off my bed just to hang up over the window to keep the darkness out. I'm scared and I miss you. Where are you guys, anyway? I'm hoping you'll save me soon, because they don't clean my bathroom and the toilet is just a hole in this barrel thing which is totally gross, but at least I can have bathing privileges once a week and they turn my water on all day. Tell Demyx I said hi,  
>Your super bestest scared as hell friend,<br>Roxas

Sent 12/10/07  
>Dear Roxas,<br>If I could be there to make a night light for you on my fingertips, I would. We were checking the Rapunzel tower in the Tangled world- no luck, you weren't there. Demyx says hi. Wherever you are, I'm sure we'll have to find you fast- if we don't, you'll have to live in filth, and I want better for you than that. We are going to check the other three Rapunzel worlds just to make sure you aren't in any of those, either. I guess you should be glad your windows are barred, huh so those things can't get you. I wish I could see you again,  
>Your brother,<br>Axel

Sent 12/17/07  
>Dear Roxas,<br>Where are you? Are you alright? When I found out there was no mail today I was freaking out- just tell me you're okay.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 12/24/07  
>Dear Roxas,<br>Merry Christmas from Organization XIV- Xion came back for the holidays, and might stay. I really hope you're alright! This is scaring me- please don't be dead. I don't know what I'd do without you, so please, please respond.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 12/31/07  
>Dear Axel,<br>I'm alright- Burt got injured hiking and mail got piled up. I got your Christmas letter today- tell Xion I said hey. I really gotta say, buddy, I'm alive to see today. There was something weird- I'm getting sleepy a bit more than usual, and I haven't slept this much since before I looked out my window. I miss you guys, and I'm guessing you didn't find me- you guys must've searched all the towers by now. I might be somewhere like a world far away, maybe in a different time because the funny thing is- remember when you said you were searching the Tangled tower? Yeah, some of the origami sculptures I made were moved, someone could've been snooping in my room, but I can't be sure. I hope you're doing okay- I really wish I could see you guys.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 1/7/08  
>Dear Roxas,<br>It's funny that you mentioned your origami moving. Maybe you aren't alone. When we checked the Tangled tower, there were some really old misshapen pieces of what we thought was paper, and some really old pens that don't work. We'll keep looking, bro- I promise.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 1/14/08  
>Dear Axel,<br>They've started to make my meals a bit smaller this week since your last letter. I'm a little peckish right now, but I have to save the rest of this for at least another hour before I can eat the lunch portion. I hope you can find me, soon.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 1/21/08  
>Roxas-<br>It makes me burn up how they did that. I almost burnt your letter by accident when I read that part- now the page is just singed. Do you think it was something I said?  
>Axel<p>

Sent 2/4/08  
>Axel<br>They did it again- I think this is becoming a weekly thing, and if it keeps up I might starve to death by May. Please hurry!  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 2/11/08  
>Roxas<br>We are trying as hard as we can to find you- and I have a little bit of information that can help you- you can eat bugs to sustain yourself, and now would be a good time to start. Leave a little bit of your food on the floor and bugs will move in- I know it sounds super gross, but I want you to do everything to survive. We WILL find you,  
>Axel<p>

Sent 2/18/08  
>Axel<br>They stopped cutting my rations, and they've restored about two weeks worth of removal onto it- thanks. I've been getting sleepy here lately- even worse than it was. And you remember those gems? I noticed they glow very VERY faintly. What do you think it means?  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 2/24/08  
>Roxas<br>I'm glad about your rations- I was scared a while there. I wouldn't know what the gems meant, Roxas, but I've asked Vexen to work on it, but he said no. I think he just wants me upset.  
>Sincerely yours,<br>Axel

Sent 3/2/08  
>Axel,<br>I really hate how Vexen did that- doesn't he want me home? I guess it might be to make you mad. I'm sorry I left to go find out more about that stupid Keyblade- I should have learned from last time. I promise that if I ever get home, you can do whatever you want to keep me from ever going after it again. I'll even sign this in my signature to prove it's official:  
>I, Roxas Organization Number Thirteen do solemnly swear,<br>That Axel has full permission to physically restrain me, if neccessary, to prevent me from a search of knowledge involving worlds, Keyblades, and Sora, and if I try to avoid this contract's pacts, promises, and other record-keeping paraphernalia, I owe Axel one favor of his choice that I will not be allowed to back out on. Signed,  
>Roxas, Organization Number Thirteen, XIII<br>There, now it's official.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 3/9/08  
>Roxas,<br>Have you ever noticed how it takes just one week to ship our letters? Maybe we're closer than we thought. I sure hope we find you soon. I also take that contract to heart- I even signed it to make it fully official. I really miss you, buddy.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 3/16/08  
>Axel,<br>I actually just noticed that- it's sort of odd, don't you think? And I've noticed something else- Burt is really old, but he somehow gets through these damn mountains! I mean- the old fart has to walk with a cane all the time just to get across a flat surface! And that was even before the accident he had. Also, if you're wondering why I just insulted Burt the mailman, it's because after so long of analyzing him when he comes for the mail, he looks shady. And I dont know how he gets into my room, either. I'll wake up every morning and he's just standing there, he hands me my letter, he hobbles off, and I go back to sleep because he shows up at one in the morning and I'm too tired then to get up! Then, I write a letter, hear him hobbling around at midnight and then the next morning, the letter is gone. Sometimes, it just disappears from my desk in the blink of an eye. I wonder why that is?  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 3/23/08  
>Roxas<br>Wow, that's really weird... You know, we got a mailman a few months after you vanished, and I found out today that HIS name is Burt, but he's really young and healthy, so I don't think it's the same guy. I hope we get to the bottom of this soon, Roxas.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 3/30/08  
>Axel<br>I think it's funny how we both have mailmen with the same name. It's got me smiling again. I looked at the picture you sent me a couple months back- it warms me inside to know that you guys are trying so hard. But about the picture- was it smudged when you sent it? Because my face in the picture doesn't look entirely right. I think it's slightly fuzzy. Speaking of fuzzy, there is mold in the south corner of my room now- it's gross. And those gems? I swear they're a tad brighter. I'm still getting more and more sleepy with each passing week- it's only slightly, but for someone who is stir crazy like me, you can notice the littlest things because you're so damn bored.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 4/6/08  
>Roxas,<br>Good news- Vexen has been in a good mood lately so I asked him to investigate what you've been telling me about you situation in the letters and he said he'd think about it. It may not be the best news, but it's something. Also, Zexion said it turns out we were in the wrong tower when we were in the Tangled world- we were looking in the one the princess DIDN'T stay in, so we're going to check into that, but I think that by your description of where you are you're faaaaarrrr away from a pretty, cottage-like tower. It would be more fun for you if it was, though.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 4/13/08  
>Axel,<br>I'm super glad about Vexen. I hope he can figure out what's going on here, because I know that I'm not smart enough to figure this out alone. And tell him if he can get me out of here, I'll polish his boots for a year, okay? I just want to get away from here.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 4/20/08  
>Roxas<br>I miss you more every day- I wish we could sit on the tower again and eat seasalt ice cream and talk about the sunset and stuff. Those were probably some of the best days of my life. Xigbar says if we don't find you in two months, you might not be the real Roxas, but someone else who killed him and is trying to find our whereabouts to destroy us. I told him when he talked like that, he not only looked like a crazy pirate, but sounded like a crazy pirate, too. He punched me for that, and now I'm nursing a loose tooth, but it's getting better as we speak... Er, write I mean. It should be back in place in about two weeks. And I don't believe Xigbar, just so you know. I mean, just in case tell me one thing- what was it I said about colors?  
>Axel<p>

Sent 4/27/08  
>Axel<br>Only I would know THAT- you really do believe Xigbar a little bit, don't you? The pirate thing sounded hilarious up until your tooth problem- I hope you get better soon. But here it is:  
>We were sitting on the clock tower, eating Seasalt ice cream. Then, you stared into the sunset and said-<br>"Hey, Roxas- do you know why the sun sets red?" to which I replied-  
>"No, I guess not," and kept eating. Then you said-<br>"Well, it's because out of all the colors, Red travels the farthest," then I said-  
>"Know-it-all, like I asked!" and then elbowed you in the side playfully as we laughed about it.<br>Do you believe me now, instead of Captain Zany Xigbar? And yeah- I miss those times, too buddy, but just think- in a month or two, you'll find me and we can do those things again someday- just you wait. It will be worth the wait if I get to see you again, and taste one of those delicious ice creams again!  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 5/4/08  
>Roxas<br>Vexen said he's researching, now, so it's just a matter of time before we find you. Don't worry- we will find you, and we will have seasalt ice creams again at the clock tower. And my tooth is better, now so I'm good to go. How's your mold patch? I mean, it's obviously the only thing in that room that seems friendly, so you should observe it. Also, how's your origami coming along? It's been a while since you wrote about it, so are you scrapping the idea or sticking with it? Also, what about those creepy gems? Are they still getting brighter? Hope to hear from you soon,  
>Axel<p>

Sent 5/11/08  
>Axel<br>Tell Vexen I said thanks a million times. Mold patch is growing at a painfully slow rate, so nothing much to say on that. And the origami? It still sucks but it keeps me busy. So I guess I'm sticking with it. And those gems, they're getting brighter. And I swear something in this room is screwing with my picture now because I'm looking all blurry all over, and not just on my face anymore- just all over me. I'm still getting tired more easily. And I think I'm getting thinner- they've been feeding me more, but I still get thinner, so could you send me a mirror so I can check?  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 5/18/08  
>Roxas,<br>I've got something weird to tell you- Vexen says all your conditions match an art of torture called 'Spirit Breaking'. They used to lock people in isolated towers with all kinds of scary shit around it and hardly any contact with the outside is allowed. Vexen says he thinks the purpose might be to drive someone insane by breaking them off from everyone else. The weird thing about it is, though, is that they only did this six hundred years ago- it isn't known to anyone why it was done, who it was done to, or what happened to the people they did it too, but someone obviously knows enough about the process to use you for it. Xemnas heard us talking about it and said he thinks that Ansem used to be the leader of a cult that did that to give someone a new life and immortality, but I don't get how you can live forever by driving someone insane. And Vexen still doesn't know what the crystals are for. He's going to go poke around in the mines around towers used for Spirit Breaking and see if he can find a crystal like the ones you described. Then, he'll study them and give us a verdict. Don't worry about it, Roxas- we are getting to the bottom of this one way or the other. Also, the only reason Vexen agreed was if you polished his shoes, so if we find you, you gotta polish his shoes for a year. Sorry you'll have to hang out with Vexen's smelly boots when you get out.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 5/25/08  
>Axel<br>Ew. I half-wish I hadn't said that, but it's too late to worry about it now. Thanks for the mirror, but I think something's wrong with it- when I look in it, I'm so blurry I can hardly tell what I look like. I'll send it back so you can send me a different one.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 6/1/08  
>Roxas,<br>I have no idea what you're talking about- the mirror you sent back was fine! I looked in it and I could see myself clearly- are you sure you're alright, or do you think you might be going crazy?  
>Axel<p>

Sent 6/8/08  
>Axel,<br>I'm not going crazy- I can still think well enough to write to you- your letters are keeping me sane. I'm tired half the time, now and when I look at my hands, my fingers look a little slim to me. I looked at the picture you sent me- now, it's hard to tell that's even me in the picture. Can you send me a new one of that, too? I'm keeping this one, of course, but I just want another one to change the scenery a little. My desk is so packed with origami I've been throwing the ones I did bad on in the toilet- the first one I ever made is on the little stool by my bed, and my best one next to it- it's an origami snowball, and it looks pretty good even if it's just a wadded up piece of paper.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 6/15/08  
>Roxas,<br>I'm getting even more concerned than I was- the origami sounds cool, but I can't find another picture of you ANYWHERE in the castle, though I swore we had dozens. I'll keep looking.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 6/22/08  
>Axel<br>I think I had one of us in a cake war with everyone else in the Conference Room- it should be in the top drawer of my bedside table. And thanks for the origami compliment. I wish I could send you one, but every time I leave it with a letter, Burt leaves it on the desk but takes the letter. Weird, huh?  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 6/29/08  
>Roxas,<br>I looked in the drawer, but all I see in the picture was me pelting Marluaxia and Vexen had just beaned Zexion in the eye with a wad of it. We haven't heard from Vexen since he left, so Xaldin today assumed he was dead. You know, despite how much I hated the bastard, I'm going to miss fighting with him over that sciency bullcrap.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 7/6/08  
>Axel,<br>I was supposed to be right next to you with a clump of cake in my hair and a wad in my hands- I remember that picture like it was in my mind! I looked at it almost every day!  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 7/13/08  
>Roxas,<br>The picture might just be there- in your head. I think that place is getting to you. Five members of the Organization have given up, and we still don't know where Vexen is. Even I'm starting to think we may not find you, but I won't give up until I die. I promise,  
>Axel<p>

Sent 7/20/08  
>Axel,<br>Don't talk like that- reading what you wrote is doing more damage than this shitty place. My hands are getting slimmer, and I'm just starting to see my ribs. Axel, please, please don't let everyone give up on me,  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 7/27/08  
>Roxas,<br>I won't dare let that happen. Demyx told me he wouldn't give up on me, nor would he give up on you. Xion is neutral, Marluaxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, Larexene, Saix, and I think maybe Xemnas have all quit. But I won't stop until my last breath- I haven't slept for two days. Still no word from Vexen.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 8/3/08  
>Axel,<br>You need some rest so you can think of ways to find me. Vexen is probably taking his time because you have to remember- these places are totally isolated and far from civilization. If he is dead, then someone will find the body and report it. I hope he's alright, because he's the only one I can think of who's smart enough for this kind of thing. Thanks for working so hard, though Axel- I appreciate it.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 8/10/08  
>Roxas,<br>We got news yesterday- Vexen is dead. He was found all shriveled up not too far from a town on the banks of Drybed River in the Irony world. Why someone would name a flowing river after something dry is beyond me, but now we have nobody but Zexion who's smart, and he gave up the day we found out Vexen was dead. Roxas, we need to hurry up and find you before the Organization falls apart- everyone is always fighting about wether or not you're out there. I don't know- maybe Burt's a time-traveler who goes through time to get our letters to each other exactly a week after they're sent- and yes- that's still bothering me.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 8/17/08  
>Axel,<br>I'm scared. I'm sort of see-through in the picture you had sent me all those months ago. I think Burt has been doing something to it. You know, I'm not sure if I missed it or not but- happy birthday. I'm starting to forget things like that, I'm tired two-thirds of the time, and my ribs are getting a little noticeable. Those gems, though- they just keep getting brighter. I'm getting super creeped out, and at night I just stop looking at my curtain because that heartless thing started sticking it's hands through the bars and I can see his hand in the curtain. Sorry about that droplet-  
>I'm crying, and I dont know what to do anymore!<br>- sorry about that droplet, too.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 8/24/08  
>Roxas,<br>It pains me to see that you cried on your letter. It had to be hell to be where you are, so far from your friends and having shit try to creep up on you. And is strange, because now that you mention it, maybe you're disappearing from that picture, and maybe you disappeared from all these pictures and that's why we can't find any with you in them! Other than that, I really can't think of any other reason.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 8/31/08  
>Axel,<br>You do seem to understand it a little- it IS ABSOLUTE HELL HERE! I have started to sleep in my bathtub I'm so scared of the window.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 9/7/08  
>Roxas,<br>I have an idea- I'll try to follow Burt and this letter to you. So you'll get to read this with me standing right there!  
>Axel<p>

Sent 9/8/08  
>Roxas,<br>Sorry to dissapoint you- I followed Burt to the post office gates but they wouldn't let me in- I forgot only employees get in to prevent mail tampering.  
>Truly sorry,<br>Axel

Sent 9/15/08  
>Axel<br>Thanks for trying- it means a lot.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 9/22/08  
>Roxas,<br>I wish I could have followed them. But I got a new idea- I'll send a tracker of Vexen's and track it with his computer! Here it is, and it's his undetectable ones- only Vexen's computer picks up the signal. I'll be finding you, soon.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 9/29/08  
>Axel,<br>Thanks. I have the tracker. Now all I have to do is wait. Bless you and that brain of yours.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 10/6/08  
>Roxas,<br>It might take longer than I thought- Vexen put what I'm guessing is a shitload of passwords on his computer. Sadly to say, Zexion and Luxford got into a huge fight yesterday, and both are horribly injured. I'm hacking alone until Zexion gets better.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 10/13/08  
>Axel,<br>My ribs are so much more prominent. It's getting hard to walk anymore, and I had only the strength to get my paper and some of my pens from my desk. They started bringing the food to me in the bathroom I'm so tired. The crystals, I noticed, are in here, too. They are brighter, like just at the very end of sunset glow type, but green if you can imagine that. I have the tracker in my lap at all times. I hope you can break through, soon.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 10/20/08  
>Roxas,<br>The day after my last letter, Zexion died, and Luxford the day after. I really AM alone in hacking, but I do have one password out of the way. Hang on, Roxas.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 10/27/08  
>Axel,<br>I'm hanging on as best as I can. I hardly have the strength to write a whole five sentences. I can't even fold my origami anymore, and the last one I made was two weeks ago and it was my very own heart. I finally got one, Axel.  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 11/3/08  
>Roxas,<br>I got another password. Keep in there- I'm coming for you, soon.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 11/10/08  
>Axel ,<br>It snowed today . Don't cry on your letters , either .  
>Roxas<p>

Sent 11/17/08  
>Roxas,<br>I'm nearly there- hold on just a little bit longer, please.  
>Axel<p>

Written 11/24/08

' ' . . .  
>s<p>

Sent 12/1/08  
>Roxas,<br>I nearly got it! Please- you should respond so I'll know your okay- if you're too weak get Burt to do it. Just please- answer me. I'm sure this is the last password!  
>Axel<p>

Sent 12/8/08  
>Roxas,<br>Come on. Please, write me a single letter on paper if you have to. I feel like I'm on the verge of something here! Please- I need to know you're okay,  
>Axel<p>

Sent 12/15/08  
>Roxas,<br>Please. I'm getting worried about you- please. Send me something. Anything. Ignoring me is hurting me terribly, and not responding is just as bad- of course, I know you aren't doing it on purpose, but... I love you, Roxas. I always have, and I always will. I just wanted you to know that. I've been keeping that secret ever since I met you. If you're okay, try to send me something, but mostly just hang in there- I got the password, and I'm on my way.  
>Axel<p>

Sent 12/22/08  
>Roxas, I'm writing from a camp halfway to the location of the last signal- I think the tracker ran out of batteries. I'm almost there, Roxas.<br>Axel

Sent 12/29/08  
>Remaining Organization members-<br>I'm trapped where Roxas was. I left a note on Vexen's desk saying where I was going. I found the tracker I had sent to Roxas in the hands of a small skeleton in the bathtub. The place reeks of death, and Roxas is nowhere to be found. I need you to come help me. I wouldn't know how the body in the tub ended up with it- the bones are easily hundreds of years old. I guess someone found out I came for Roxas and left it there in the deceased's hand. Either way, Roxas isn't here.  
>Axel<p>

Placed 12/15/08; Found 1/5/09  
>Axel,<br>I'm the one who imprisoned this boy for experimental reasons. The body in the bathtub is Roxas; he died six hundred years ago. I disguised as Sora and kidnapped him, traveling back in time six hundred years to place him here so that you couldn't find him and so I could see if the soul-stealing gems actually worked. Now, you've fallen into my trap. I knew you would see this on the desk before you checked the letter in Roxas's hand- I'm afraid you didn't receive it- he died soon after writing it. Now, I get to power up the crystals with your soul so that I can make a new, unstoppable Heartless machine- and then I'll rule the universe with darkness, and become immortal to keep reign on the universe forever, so thank you, Axel. And be sure to read the boy's last letter- he took a lot of effort to write it.  
>Sincerely,<br>Ansem

Placed 1/5/09; Found 3/6/10  
>Ansem,<br>Here's one piece you forgot- I am in current times, my friends had two notes leading to where I am, and they're here with me as I write this. You killed the only person I loved, and I'm going to avenge him if it's the last thing I do, you fucking sick son of a bitch- got it memorized? And when I get you, you'll be stuck in here exactly like Roxas and be allowed to send one letter. Just one- and that's to me.  
>Axel<p>

Engraved 1/5/09  
>Here Lies Roxas,<br>His Last Year Alive,  
>He Might Has Well Have Been In Hell<br>But Now He Lives In The Heavens  
>With The Angels Where He Belongs<br>Finally In Peace At Last  
>For How He Died Was Wrong<p>

Sent 3/6/10  
>Congratulations, Axel.<br>You have me, but your love is gone. Have fun with a lonely existence.  
>Ansem<p>

Placed 3/13/10; Found 3/14/10  
>Whoever finds this,<br>Please- lay me next to Roxas. I finally have Ansem suffering where he belongs, but I just can't stand to live without Roxas. I'm sorry.  
>Axel<p>

Engraved 3/16/10  
>Here Lies Axel,<br>With His Beloved  
>Able To Tell Roxas He Was Loved<br>Finally With Who He Wanted  
>May He Rest In Peace<br>For It Was Ansem He Last Haunted

(note: okay, this one is probably ultra noob of me but this was one of my very first KH fanfics, so please- overlook the noob as I had nowhere else to put this chunk of my beginnings as a KH fan)


End file.
